


The Bet

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass stink, Fart Fetish, Foot Fetish, Jock stink, M/M, Man stink, Scent Kink, Sciles, Teen Stink, ass worship, foot worship, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: *If you're still taking prompts, maybe one where Scott and Stiles make a bet and loser licks the others feet and musky body after Lacrosse?*((From my Tumblr.))Fuck. Yes. Here you go.Pics that make the story even hotter.1:https://68.media.tumblr.com/6798ab138e4db4a2b959d63ea97694e1/tumblr_inline_ou10vcEW8s1uzpuzw_540.jpg2:https://68.media.tumblr.com/41b1098461fa0a5b2582d68683d7840f/tumblr_otwyzzcgEZ1vxs05vo1_1280.jpg





	The Bet

“Can’t back out now.” Scott smirked, wiggling his toes at Stiles from across the room, Stiles doing his best to put on a show of being disgusted- despite this having been his plan all along.  
He was a manipulative little shit, and he loved Scott, they were basically brothers, but he wasn’t the most colorful crayon in the box. Things went over his head sometimes, and Stiles prided himself in his ability to lie. He’d never lie to Scott, but the supernatural shit had become so stressful, that he needed a damn break. A good break. A sexy break. A /nasty/ break. And who was nastier than Scott?  
He didn’t know it of course. Not really. Stiles only brought it up every now and then, having come to love his friends odor ever since they’d both started sprouting pubes, and their funk started getting thicker, the longer they’d go without showering. No longer smelling like sweaty kids, but musky teens. The first time he’d stolen Scott’s underwear, he’d cum twice and still hadn’t gotten soft, and he had to furiously google to make sure there wasn’t something wrong. They’d never been religious, but the whole situation reeked of religious comeuppance.  
And balls. Scott’s balls smelled so good.  
His plan was simple. Bring up his stink less and less, but when he did, make sure he made a big show of it. Waft it away, plug his nose, move as far away as possible. Let it be known that Stiles wanted nothing to do with it, when the truth couldn’t have been farther from it. Then he brought up a bet, and Scott pieced the punishment together perfectly.  
A weekend tournament of Call of Duty. Most wins, wins. Loser only had to sniff the sneakers of the winner for five minutes to begin with. Too soft, Stiles simply huffed and decided it wasn’t worth it if the punishment was so weak. Scott, red in the face, shook his head and proposed something more intense. Full stink bomb. Lick the feet, pits, and taint of the winner clean. After lacrosse practice. The following Friday, probably because he knew he might have only showered once before then, so if he won Stiles would be in for it. Which is exactly what he wanted. (The idea of the taint hadn’t even crossed Stiles’ mind, but he was happy Scott was suddenly so imaginative.))  
He’d put up a fight till the end, claiming a sprained finger, and ‘trying’ with all his might to win, but ultimately losing last minute. Smiling behind his hands as he groaned, and Scott danced. No details needed to be sorted out. Friday night, at Stiles’ house while his dad was at work. He knew what he’d have to do, and he couldn’t help jerking his dick until it was red and raw and aching in his shorts the next day. And every day that week, until Friday.  
“I can smell them from here.” Stiles gagged, pulling a pillow over his face, and scrunching his legs up to hide his hard on. Small chubby cock soaking his underwear, and it would no doubt start leaking through his sweats soon.  
“At least cover your eyes. Not like anyone else is here, so just…don’t look.” Stiles finished finally, not moving until Scott whined and tugged his shirt up over his eyes, revealing the soft skin of his tan belly- and that thick happy trail leading into his shorts. Jesus.  
“Head up to.” He mumbled, trying not to move with to much eagerness as he moved to seat himself in front of the boys feet. Making too much noise as he settled, so he could take deep whiffs of the funky feet in front of him without Scott knowing. Yet.  
“I wanna hear you sniffing.” Scott said, almost as if he’d known, and Stiles nodded unconsciously- leaning forward and sighing dramatically, before taking his first clear breath. Choking and gagging afterwards, before gulping audibly and doing it again. “Clock in the living room will let you know when you have to move to my pits.” Scott giggled, wiggling his toes again, and shifting to get comfortable. All while Stiles tugged his sweats down below his fuzzy nuts to play with himself. Sniffing all along Scott’s soles, and heels. Before his friend became impatient, and Stiles started to lick. The tang feeling wrong and right on his tongue, and he came. Quiet and breathy, the sounds of his cum coating the floor in front of him a small puttering Scott could obviously hear, but he didn’t say anything about it. Settling back and tensing as Stiles slid his big toe into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, before pulling off to bring both of his feet together. “Might as well get them clean at the same time. Don’t wanna have to drag this into another hour.” He coughed, sliding his mouth down over both of his big toes, moaning quietly at the taste of them. They way they stretched his cheeks. His spit leaking between them and down the bottoms of Scott’s feet. Which he pulled back just before the hour was up, to rub against Stiles’ face.  
When the sound of the clock rung out, Stiles quickly slid his cock back into his pants, and stood up- pressing a hand into Scott’s face to keep his shirt over his eyes. “Pits next. Lord knows your gooch is gonna be the worst.” He grumbled, mouth already watering as Scott lifted his shirt up under his arms, and then over his head- linking his fingers there to give Stiles all the access he’d need. ‘Dude…sorry, they stink a lot worse then I thought they did.” He laughed, sounding one hundred percent not sorry at all. But Stiles didn’t care.  
Scott had to know what he was doing now. There was no way he didn’t. He wasn’t that dumb. He had to hear the wet sounds of Stiles’ cock as he stroked it with his cum from before, taking deep breaths of his pit stink, licking each individual drop of sweat and funk from the wiry hairs. Jut burying his nose in the curls of it, before gasping from the short huffs of breath he’d been taking. He’d cleaned them both thoroughly in a matter of minutes, dropping back down on his knees in front of Scott to lift his legs after. Scott barely having tugged his shorts down and up to his balls, exposing the bottom of his crack, and his hairy taint to Stiles, before he’d pressed his nose in and moaned. Loudly. Eyes meeting Scott’s as he let his shirt drop, his eyes black with small red circles around his pupils. Just barely visible, as he lifted his legs higher and smiled. “Dig in dude.” And fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Stiles had ever heard.  
He didn’t have the best angle to get into his ass, which is what he wanted, because it stank so fucking good, he could just imagine the sour tang of his hole on his tongue now. But he settled for his taint. Licking with broad strokes across it, digging his tongue into the flesh their to make Scott’s cock throb in his shorts- some of his pre even leaking down over his balls and onto his taint for Stiles to taste.  
When his tongue had just barely flicked against the bottom of his crack, he was surprised to hear a loud grumbling fart spill from Scott’s hole. His friend tense, eyes back to their chocolate brown, and his face going impossibly red. “I…fuck dude, sorry I didn’t-” But Stiles cut him off, dogging his nose into his crack to sniff up whatever Scott was willing to give him. Scott growling at the intense act of submission, his cock jerking to orgasm in his shorts, as he reached down to tangle his fingers in Stiles’ hair, and shove him deeper in his ass. “You’re gonna spend tonight with your face in my ass. You know how much gas I let out while I sleep. Special treat for you.” He hissed, and Stiles whined in response. Their bet going above and beyond what he could’ve ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr for more kinky Teen Wolf men stuff ;) 
> 
> https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
